


Tea Full Of Tinsel

by Call_Me_Clarence



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas nonsense, John has had enough, KatsJohnlockXmas2019, Sherlock goes mad with Christmas decorating, Tinsel, or does he?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Clarence/pseuds/Call_Me_Clarence
Summary: John is wholly absorbed by the Rugby scores being reported in this morning's paper.“Yes.” he says under his breath, happy that his favored team was once again in the lead.And so that’s why he doesn’t notice anything off until he’s already taken a sip from his tea.“Ugh!” he pulls the cup back, sitting it and the newspaper down, reaching into his mouth to pull out… a piece of silver tinsel.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019





	Tea Full Of Tinsel

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed
> 
> This was for Kat's Johnlock Xmas Challenge 2019, Day 9. The prompt was Tinsel.
> 
> I've done the same as John and gotten a mouthful of tinsel from not checking my tea before I took a drink. The stuff's a menace to society.

John is wholly absorbed by the Rugby scores being reported in this morning's paper.

“Yes.” he says under his breath, happy that his favored team was once again in the lead.

And so that’s why he doesn’t notice anything off until he’s already taken a sip from his tea.

“Ugh!” he pulls the cup back, sitting it and the newspaper down, reaching into his mouth to pull out… a piece of silver tinsel.

John looks down into his mug to see a fine layer of tinself coating the surface.

“How even--” John looks around him, there’s tinsel behind the couch, lining the walls of the living room, but, and he looks up to check, there’s none on the ceiling. So why is his cup full of it?! How does this stuff continuously manage to get absolutely everywhere??

“Sherlock!” he yells, having had far more than enough of this.

“Sherlock!” But he’s not in the kitchen.

“Sherlock!” But he’s not in his bedroom. 

John hears a bump come from his room above.

“Oh, no you don’t!” he says and quickly makes his way upstairs.

“Sherlock!” he yells at the sight of Sherlock hanging tinsel from his bedroom windows. There’s already tinsel hanging from his wardrobe, and halfway tacked up around the walls of the room.

Sherlock looks to see what the fuss is about, but then goes back to his task.

“Oh, hello, John.”

“Don’t you ‘hello, John’ me!” John sneers, walking into his room, yanking the tinsel off of his wardrobe as he passes by.

“Problem?” Sherlock is looking back at him, eyebrow raised.

“Yes, there’s a problem. It’s this!” he says, holding out the tinsel he’d just ripped from his wardrobe. “ _ This _ is the problem.”

“I don’t see how that could be… except for the fact that you’ve just disturbed my work. Was that really necessary.”

“Yes, it is necessary. And I’m going to rip all the rest of the tinsel down as well. No, actually. You put it up so  _ you’re _ going to be the one taking it all down.”

“Why would I do that?” Sherlock is looking at John as if he’s gone mad. “It’s not even Christmas yet.”

“You’re going to take it down--all of it--and you’re going to start now! And you want to know why? Here’s why!” John shakes the string of tinsel in his hands and a light snowfall of the stuff falls onto the floor. “See! It gets  _ everywhere _ , Sherlock!”

“Well if you go shaking it about like that, then of course it’s going to shed.”

“No.” John shakes his head. “Even when it’s stationary, the stuff gets everywhere. It was in my tea!” 

“In your tea?” Sherlock looks intrigued.

“Yes, in my tea. Now, start taking it down.” 

Sherlock stares at John from a moment. Then steps down from the small step stool he’d been using to reach John’s curtain rod.

“So, just to be clear, you’re saying that you don’t like tinsel?”

“Yes! I bloody well hate the stuff! It’s awful and horrible and I want it gone!” 

Sherlock stares for a moment more… and then he breaks out into a wide grin.

“Why--why are you looking at me like that?” John falters, letting his angry fist of tinsel drop loosely to his side. He’s missed something, hasn’t he? 

“That’s very interesting, John.” Still that smile.

“Why is it… “ John closes his eyes. “This was an experiment. Wasn’t it?” 

John opens his eyes and Sherlock’s smile has grown, almost wolfish in appearance now.

“Well…” Sherlock turns his head from side to side, considering.

“Sherlock!”

“Fine. Yes.” 

“What sort of experiment could this possibly be?” John shakes his head in confusion.

“On December first, you and I passed a shop that had tinsel everywhere, and I mean  _ everywhere _ , John.”

“Yes, I remember.” It was right next to that Chocolatier that John has a major weakness for.

“Do you remember what you said?” 

“Not exactly, no.”

“You said, and I quote, ‘Tinsel really is something’. And then when I disagreed, you went on this rampage, trying your best to convince me of the merits of the horrid stuff. You would not give it up, even when I took you into that Chocolatier's you love so much, just to get you to shut it.”

John did remember that, actually. 

“So this whole thing, the past week of tinsel-induced hell, has all just been to get me to say I was wrong?”

A Cheshire grin.

John throws the tinsel at his flatmate.

“You’re cleaning this up, now!” he yells before slamming his bedroom door.

He can hear Sherlock’s laughter as he marches down the stairs.

  
  


The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm on a Christmas fic roll! Many more to come so stay tuned ;)


End file.
